She and My EyexEye
|Story Romaji Title = Boku to kanojo no ai tū ai |Release Date = |Arc = Body Switch Arc |Chapter = 82 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/82/page/1 |Volume = Volume 9 |Previous Chapter = Young Girl, Young Boy |Next Chapter = If Only I Could Exchange Them}} is the 82 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis With the new target reveal in the previous chapter, Keima and Elsie takes a peek at their next target - Yui - the daughter of the prestigious family.The duo then witness that Yui is so obedient to her mother, even though she forbid her to play drum again. Yui is sad but then she accept her mother suggestion. When they finally go to school, Keima stated to Elsie that he has known all Yui's circumstances, so he will manage to finish the "hunt" today much to Elsie's happy. But then Elsie confused since Keima said Yui's capture would be a tough one before, which Keima replied that Yui's route just like the setting of stone age galge games. Keima then analyze more deeper about the setting, he said Yui has so much expectation and tradition to handle from her family (especially her mother), so all he need to do is balance the weight. In order to do that, Keima order Elsie to initiate first step: Destroy Goidō's manor, but before Elsie could do that, Goidō's butler chase them out. Keima then carry Elsie to a hiding place while said he will take a detour even though he prefer "the house destruction's route". At school, as an regret Yui takes a peek at her former music club, her friends from before asks her what she were looking. They then said to Yui that they already find a girl to play her part in the festival, so she has no need to worries. As Yui rest assured about the problem, she wish them luck in the festival. But before she's leaving, her friends with a mocking tone wish her to become a good wealth lady just like her mother wish. Yui then thinking about her situation, she stated that she has fun with the club but because of her mother, she can no longer return to the club again. She hopes that she could continues with her passion but then realises her mother wouldn't listen. Despair by what she has to bear, Yui blame her mother and herself without notices the ball in the stair. With the result, she trip and fall into someone. As she quickly apologizes to the person, who reveal to be Keima, he smile at her and said that fate brought the two of them to crash to each other a lot. Hearing that, Yui embarrassing and tried to distance herself from Keima. As Keima thinking how well the conquest progress, he reveal his plan of capture. In his plan, it's obvious that with Yui alone, she can't "balance" with her mother, but if Keima back her up, she will somehow overwhelm her mother shadow. And all Yui need is a knight (Keima) to help her to do impossible things. Back to reality, Keima help Yui to gather her bag. But before she go home, he asks her if she like playing drum which she confirm. While Keima remind himself to focus, he compliment on how Yui look stunning like a angel and how touch the sound she created the day before, which make Yui even more shock and embarrassing. But before Keima could finish it, her mother kick him to the wall and threat him to stay away from her daughter or she will drop him to the Maijima Sea. She then take her daughter out to the car despite Yui try to explain. Keima don't want to give up so he said to Yui that he will looking forward to her sound the next time they meet. And again, Yui's mother kick him to the wall before he could finish it. Back to Katsuragi's household, at night, as Elsie feel regret a little about Yui's mother intervene. Keima replied that's his route still fine and base on that he will initiate a final crescendo event: an intrusion to Yui house. He then stated he feel full of confident about the upcoming event since he already saw an ending. But then Keima feel a little dizzy... Back to Goidō's household. Yui still have a blushing face think about Keima while her mother complain how bad the school that Yui attend to. Yui then thinking about how different the way Keima treat her and her mother. In Yui's eyes, Keima is such an elegant gentleman and she want to meet him again. But then Yui somehow feel her mind is drifting off... As Yui's mother asks her daughter if she alright. Yui and Keima suddenly collapse at the same time before they manage to get back up. But then the strange thing happen...... In the last panel, as Keima and Yui have switch their body and they don't seem to recognize their family. The conquest just become complicate..... Trivia *She and My Eye×Eye (僕と彼女の目X目) - Parody of Ai Morinaga's "Boku to Kanojo no XXX" References Category:Summary Category:Chapters